


Missing You Cap (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: After the events of ‘Civil War’ Tony Stark finds himself missing Steve Rogers. Tony finds a oversized shaggy Golden Retriever left out on the street. Reminding him of Steve Rogers, Tony takes the dog home. Pepper is not happy about it.





	Missing You Cap (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony has given the dog a red, white and blue collar with a shield name tag… and given him one of the many nicknames he gave Steve to the dog.
> 
> I gave the dog lighter ears to kind of hint at the wings on Steve’s helmet to make sense of the name given (ie. Winghead). And I gave the dog blue eyes even if that is somewhat unusual for Golden Retrievers.
> 
> The Dog could be Steve or not… up to you really ^v^

  


 


End file.
